In 1954, Leo Fender developed a tremolo device to be-included on the new Fender.RTM. Stratocaster.RTM. guitar. Leo Fender's tremolo device was the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,146, which is incorporated herein by reference. The purpose of a tremolo system is to provide a system that allows the guitar string tension, which provides the desired pitch of each string, to be altered. The result is that the pitch of the guitar strings may be varied, to either a lower pitch (flat) or a higher pitch (sharp) . The lower and higher pitch variations are provided by, respectively loosening and tightening the guitar string tension.
In simplified terms, the Fender Stratocaster tremolo system includes a movable bridge, which rocks on a fulcrum to reduce and increase string tension. The bridge is biased in a normal position by a series of springs, which counteract the forces applied by string tension. A first end of each spring is attached to the bridge while the opposite end of each spring is rigidly attached to the guitar body.
The simplicity of the Stratocaster-type spring-loaded tremolo system has resulted in the widespread copying of the system for use in countless numbers of copies of the Fender Stratocaster, which are manufactured and sold each year. In fact, the Fender Stratocaster is the single most copied guitar sold around the world. Additionally, the basic design of the Fender Stratocaster-type tremolo system has been applied to countless other electric guitars manufactured and sold by a vast number of guitar manufacturers.
However, even though the Fender Stratocaster and similar guitars that incorporate the Fender Stratocaster-type tremolo system design are in widespread production and use throughout the world, the Stratocaster-type tremolo device incorporates a fundamental design flaw, which results in the inability for guitars using this type of tremolo system to remain in tune if the tremolo system is utilized by the guitarist.
A number of prior art devices have been provided to rectify the tendency of Stratocaster-type guitars to go out of tune. However, all of the prior art systems have addressed the tremolo device itself and have provided systems that accurately reposition the tremolo block to its original position. Although the prior art systems do provide somewhat better tuning stability than the original Stratocaster-type tremolo device, none of the prior art systems are totally effective.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that can ensure that a tremolo-equipped guitar, such as a Fender Stratocaster-type guitar can remain in tune, even under repeated, severe operation of its tremolo device.